Threads of Fate
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: *slight AU* The tapestry of destiny is complimented by 7 different colored strands that gave the unity to the whole design of the embroidery. This happens before the Marauders enter Hogwarts until their 1st year.
1. At the Break of Dawn

**Tenshi: Hello! This is my first fanfic that includes one of my characters that are incorporated in other stories. I'm talking about Professor Wildfire from Lae Bevin's stories. If you don't know Lae Bevin, I recommend you go and check her stories out. Anyways, please review my story after you finish because I really need to know what you think. Thank you!**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that came from the Harry Potter world. Only the genius mind of JK Rowling could have ever come up with ideas as imaginative as that. All those characters that you don't recognize from Rowling's world (like Koren Agape), belongs to me and my friends (Lae Bevin being one of them).**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Summary: The tapestry of destiny is complimented by 7 different colored strands that gave the unity to the whole design of the embroidery.**

**Time span: The story starts before the Marauders are in Hogwarts and ends when they start their first year there.**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"words"

_thoughts_

(A/N)

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

_Professor Keiadara Wildfire's part of the "For Fear and Hope of Love and Loss" series_

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~Threads of Fate~**

**Written by: The Angel of Death, ****Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

Chapter 1

**-=At the Break of Dawn=-**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"I do hope you know the consequences of not doing your duty well," a decorous woman said glaring at the two women in front of her.

"Yes we do," the two said simultaneously.

"You've told us a million times. We know what we're doing," said the chocolate brown-haired woman. 

The woman ignored that comment.

"You may leave then," she said sitting down on a chair.

The two women left the room.

"I'm sick and tired of the same thing everyday. Sheesh! You would've thought that they'd grant us the honor of believing that we'd know what to do by now," the chocolate brown-haired woman said.

"I know Kei. It's terribly exasperating," the raven black-haired woman said.

"Well, Orielle, they want things done their way but we're not the kind of people who follows them, are we?" Kei said grinning.

"Guess not," Orielle said.

"Let's get out of here," Kei said walking to another door.

"Sure," Orielle said.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Esmeralde and Yfel Fresen, half-vampires. Interesting. I see that we have to take care of both since one is not complete without the other," Orielle whispered looking at two one year old kids playing under the moon's rays.

The two were perched up on a tree spying on two little kids.

"I trust you can take of them? I need to get over to Agape's. The daughter seems to be the main guardian of the reincarnated princess," Kei said looking intently at the two kids.

"Don't worry. You have more tasks than I do. You better leave," Orielle said.

"Alright. Until then Orielle," Kei said smiling.

"Later Kei," Orielle said looking back at the two children.

Kei jumped on another tree and disappeared.

"Good luck on your search Kei," Orielle said suddenly vanishing.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

Kei knocked on a door to a house in the middle of a forest. A lady three years older than her opened the door.

"Hello," the lady said.

"Good evening Kineta-san," Kei said bowing in front of the lady.

"Good evening Keiadara Wildfire, if I remember correctly," Kineta said politely.

Kei nodded her head.

"What can I do for you?" Kineta said.

"If it is alright, could I please see your daughter?" Kei asked as polite as possible.

"Of course, come right in," Kineta said ushering Kei inside their house. "Please have a seat while I go and get my daughter," Kineta said walking to a door.

Kei sat down and waited for Kineta to come out. While she sat there, she remembered how Kineta was once the perfect prefect and she admired her in her school years but never admitted it to anyone. After a few minutes, Kineta came out carrying a little baby in her arms.

"This is Koren," Kineta said as she sat down on a chair in front of Kei.

The little girl looked at Kei with big wondering eyes.

"Hello there," Kei said giving the little girl a small wave.

"I want to know what you need my child for," Kineta said rather harshly.

"I only want to watch over her," Kei said calmly.

"I do hope you are not lying," Kineta said.

"I'll only watch over her. I already know everything about her," Kei said in sympathy.

"Thank you," Kineta said.

"I have to leave now. I'll come back some other time," Kei said standing up.

"Thank you once again. Have a safe trip," Kineta said escorting Kei outside.

"Goodbye," Kei said jumping up a tree.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"So, how'd the search go?" Orielle asked Kei, a few months after their last meeting.

'It was pure torture. I couldn't find any of the other guardians. They didn't exactly give us lucid descriptions. But at least I was able to see Koren Agape," Kei said with a sigh.

"It's alright. At least you found one already," Orielle said.

"Right. Anyways, how are the twins?" Kei asked.

"They're doing alright," Orielle said looking up at the midnight sky.

"That's great then. Look, I got to go. I have a date," Kei said standing up.

"Oooo…who's it this time?" Orielle asked with a grin.

"Just some guy Ken works with. Achllys…Kyle I think," Kei said looking at Orielle.

"Well, good luck," Orielle said standing up and giving Kei a pat on the back.

"Later," Kei said proceeding to walk out the door.

"Bye!" Orielle said.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Tenshi:** Hello! How was the first chapter? I'm sorry if you're a bit confused but don't worry. All will be revealed in due time. Remember, this is somehow part of the stories Lae Bevin (an author in ff.net) writes. Anyways, don't forget to review! Flames are absolutely welcome! But don't forget that if they are pointless then I really wouldn't care. Thank you! ^^


	2. Past Friends

**Tenshi: Hello! This is my first fanfic that includes one of my characters that are incorporated in other stories. I'm talking about Professor Wildfire from Lae Bevin's stories. If you don't know Lae Bevin, I recommend you go and check her stories out. Anyways, please review my story after you finish because I really need to know what you think. Thank you!**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that came from the Harry Potter world. Only the genius mind of JK Rowling could have ever come up with ideas as imaginative as that. All those characters that you don't recognize from Rowling's world (like Koren Agape), belongs to me and my friends (Lae Bevin being one of them).**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Summary: The tapestry of destiny is complimented by 7 different colored strands that gave the unity to the whole design of the embroidery.**

**Time span: **The story starts before the Marauders are in Hogwarts and ends when they start their first year there.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"words"

_thoughts_

(A/N)

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

_Professor Keiadara Wildfire's part of the "For Fear and Hope of Love and Loss" series_

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~Threads of Fate~**

**Written by: The Angel of Death, ****Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

Chapter 2

**-=Past Friends=-**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"How're you holding up, Liam?" Kei asked a tall red-haired guy.

"I'll live but I'm worried about my daughter. Growing up without a mother will have an impact on her," Liam told Kei looking at the one-year old girl playing in the garden.

"I'm sure Meg'll grow up a fine young lady," Kei reassured Liam, standing up from the bench they were sitting on and stretched a bit.

"I know she will. But I'm afraid for what will happen in the future," Liam said, his eyes still on Meg who seemingly was playing with the wind.

"You worry too much. She's sure to have inherited much from her mother. Look at her. She's perfectly happy and looks like she enjoys nature," Kei said looking at Meg.

"I sure do hope so," Liam said standing up and picking up his daughter.

"Well, I got to go," Kei said.

"I'll see you then. Remember, you are Meg's godmother," Liam said smiling.

"Yup. See you! Bye little Meg," Kei said patting Meg on the head.

Meg gave a pout then smiled. Kei went out of the garden and looked back for a moment. Kei shook her head and smiled.

"They'll be fine," Kei said walking away.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Hello there Genki," Kei said smiling at a starless night black-haired one year old child.

"What do you want Wildfire?" a brown-haired woman asked.

"Nothing Jen. Can't I visit my friend?" Kei said picking the child up and sitting it down on her lap.

"Well, Red's not here. You can leave now," Jen said.

"Can't I at least play with Genki?" Kei asked.

"Her name is Gin. Not Genki," Jen said rudely.

"But she's so kawaii. So…genki," Kei said smiling.

"She is, isn't she?" a voice said.

"Hello Red. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Kei said looking at a black-haired guy behind her.

"It has been quite a while Kei. It's good to see you found time to visit your goddaughter," Red said with a slight laugh.

"I can't believe you made me her godmother. I wasn't even there," Kei said.

"Well, you are one of my most trusted friends," Red said sitting down next to Jen.

"I'm flattered," Kei said smiling at Gin.

"You should be," Red said smiling.

"Yes, you should be," Jen whispered, a sarcastic smile donning her face.

Kei just smiled.

"If you don't mind, I have to go. I'll come back," Kei said putting Gin down.

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again Kei. I hope you find time to visit again. Gin seems to take a liking to you," Red said smiling at the child who was looking up at Kei with a smile.

"Quite a pleasure," Jen said in a rather harsh whisper.

"Bye Genki-chan. I'll see you again, ok?" Kei said kneeling down, kissing Gin on the forehead then standing up to leave.

Once Kei was outside the manor, she turned around and looked hard at the building. She shook her head and gave a heavy sigh. She continued walking, a despairing aura surrounding her.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Good morning Professor R'phael," Kei said bowing to an old yet respectable man.

"Good morning Wildfire. Here to visit your goddaughter?" Professor R'phael said.

"Yes. I want to make up for not being there. And I miss William and Margaret," Kei said smiling.

"Well, Julie's in my laboratory. Come on," Professor R'phael said leading Kei through a hallway.

Kei followed when suddenly, Kei heard shattering glass and a small explosion in one room near them.

"Oh no. Not again," Professor R'phael whispered opening the door at the end of the hallway.

As soon as Professor R'phael opened the door, smoke came out and Professor R'phael hurriedly went inside. Kei looked inside and in there was a blond haired child who was in the middle of a mess. The child was smilng and reaching out to Professor R'phael.

"Oh Julie," Professor R'phael said with a sigh picking up the little child.

Kei smiled and looks at the child who looked happy at what she just did.

"Will you please hold on to Julie while I take care of this mess?" Professor R'phael said handing Julie to Kei.

Kei took the child and went outside the room. Julie looks up at her with big confused hazel eyes. Kei smiled at her and Julie gives a giggle.

"Hello JK. How are you? You looked like you had fun a while ago," Kei whispered to Julie with a tone of amused laughter in her voice.

Kei sat on the floor and put Julie on her lap and waited for Professor R'phael to come out. After a few minutes though, a man and woman came and stopped in front of Kei.

"Why, hello Kei. Good to see you," the lady said.

Kei immediately stood up and bowed in front of the two while still holding Julie.

"Good morning Margaret, William," Kei said.

"Kei, there's no need for whole names. Will and Marge will do fine," Will said.

"Alright. I think you'll want your JK back now," Kei said handing the smiling Julie to Will and Marge.

"What are you doing here? Visiting your goddaughter?" Will asked.

"Yup! I was just thinking that I needed to make up for not being at her birthday. I visited Liam and Red a few days ago too. Their daughters are lovely. I bet JK would love to meet them someday," Kei said smiling and following the couple to the living room of the manor.

"Well, how have things been for you? You are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts, are you not?" Marge asked.

"Indeed I am! Life's ok. I'm doing great," Kei said.

"That's great to hear. I hope Gryffindor still gets the Quidditch cups and House cups," Will said with a light laugh.

"Of course! Can't let Slytherin win now, can we?" Kei said with a smirk.

"Without a doubt," Will said smiling.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Have lots of businesses to attend to. I'll come back when I have the time," Kei said standing up and bowing in front of Will and Marge.

"It's alright. It was nice seeing you again though Kei," Marge said standing up.

"You're always welcome Kei," Will said.

"Goodbye!" Kei said turning to leave.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Tenshi: There's chapter 2! How was it? I'm sorry if it sucks but this part is pretty important. You'll find out why after the progressing chapters. Anyways, I won't be updating too soon because it's almost our finals so I'll be having a hard time writing and updating. I'm a graduating High School student so I can't slack now! Well, review! I love them and I accept flames so it's cool for you to review! Hehe…thanks! ^^**


	3. A Gift Of Protection

**Tenshi: Hello! This is my first fanfic that includes one of my characters that are incorporated in other stories. I'm talking about Professor Wildfire from Lae Bevin's stories. If you don't know Lae Bevin, I recommend you go and check her stories out. Anyways, please review my story after you finish because I really need to know what you think. Thank you!**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that came from the Harry Potter world. Only the genius mind of JK Rowling could have ever come up with ideas as imaginative as that. All those characters that you don't recognize from Rowling's world (like Koren Agape), belongs to me and my friends (Lae Bevin being one of them).**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Summary: The tapestry of destiny is complimented by 7 different colored strands that gave the unity to the whole design of the embroidery.**

**Time span: **The story starts before the Marauders are in Hogwarts and ends when they start their first year there.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"words"

_thoughts_

(A/N)

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

_Professor Keiadara Wildfire's part of the "For Fear and Hope of Love and Loss" series_

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~Threads of Fate~**

**Written by: The Angel of Death, ****Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

Chapter 3

**-=A Gift of Protection=-**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Good morning Kineta-san," Kei said bowing to the former prefect.

"Good morning Keiadara. What are you doing here?" Kineta asked.

"I just wanted to visit Koren, if it's not any trouble with you," Kei said smiling.

"Of course I don't mind. Come in," Kineta said moving to let Kei pass.

"Where is she? Is she doing ok?" Kei asked.

"Ah…yes…that. You see, she's at another place. My family learned of what happened and put a curse that forbids little Koren to see me," Kineta said bowing her head down in sadness.

"Poor little Koren. Where is she?" Kei said.

"She's hidden right now somewhere in a meadow in the forest," Kineta said.

"I'll go there now and send her your greetings," Kei said bowing in front of Kineta and turning to leave.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Hello Koren. I'm Keiadara Wildfire but you can call me Kei or Wildfire," Kei said to a little 3-yr old kid.

Koren nodded and looked blankly at Kei.

"I'm sorry that it's late but here's a birthday gift for you. I really had to finish the school year before I could have time to visit you," Kei said smiling at Koren.

"It's ok.  Thank you," Koren said with no emotions.

"Open it then," Kei said.

Koren proceeded to open the long and partially think box revealing a sheathed double sword.

"You need to start training for you to be able to protect yourself. Practice it everyday and before this day ends, you can tell me if you don't like the weapon so I can bring another one next summer," Kei said.

Koren just nodded.

"Let's start practicing, shall we?" Kei said standing up and unsheathing her own katana.

Koren just nodded again and stood up. She clipped the swords to her pants and unsheathed both swords.

"Let's go outside. I don't want to break anything here," Kei said softly already walking out of the house.

Koren gave another nod and followed Kei.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Kyle-kun!" Kei exclaimed as a brown-haired guy was walking towards her and Koren.

"Konnichiwa Kei-chan," Kyle said bowing in front of Kei.

"Thanks for coming Kyle-kun. This is Koren and I want you to train her," Kei said going to Koren.

"Hello Koren," Kyle said bowing in front of Koren.

"Good morning," Koren said, her voice monotone.

Kyle looked at Kei with a raised eyebrow. Kei just smiled and nodded at Kyle. Kyle smiled at Koren and sighed seeing Koren's face devoid of emotions.

"Well Koren, for starters, I'll be your personal trainer from now on. In case Kei won't be available to visit you, I'll still be here every summer. I see you have a double sword. A very good weapon of choice but I would suggest daggers for a child like you but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. Anyways, let's see how far you've gotten with Kei's assistance," Kyle said with a slight laugh.

"Mou! Kyle-kun!" Kei exclaimed pouting but leaning on a tree near them.

"Kidding Kei-chan," Kyle said smiling at Kei.

"Alright! Whatever! Get on with it already," Kei said.

"Yes m'am," Kyle said, a tone of humor in his voice.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Well, that was great Koren. You just need a bit more practice and you should be able to handle that sword of yours," Kyle told Koren after their training.

It was already beginning to get dark and Kei was still leaning on the tree trunk smiling at the sight of the two who had been practicing since morning. Kei stood up and walked over to the two.

"We got to go Koren. It's getting dark. I'm not sure if Kyle-kun will come over tomorrow but I think he might. Your mother says hi, by the way," Kei said patting Koren on the head.

"Thank you and have a safe trip," Koren said nonchalantly.

"Bye Koren," Kei and Kyle said simultaneously walking away from the house.

"Are you sure she'll be ok by herself?" Kyle asked Kei.

"Of course! If there's one thing she possesses, it'd be strength," Kei said smiling at Kyle.

"Alright, if you say so," Kyle said looking down.

"You're pretty concerned," Kei said.

"Why shouldn't I? She shows no emotions and she's going to grow up without a father or a mother," Kyle said.

"Well, I'm sure she can handle it," Kei said.

Kyle just smiled.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"I don't know why you don't want us to look for whoever hurt Genki-chan?" Kei asked Jen, trying her best to keep her temper in check.

"You are not her mother and I don't see the reason for looking for him. Gin is here and she's alive. Isn't that what matters?" Jen said.

"Demo…" Kei started to say.

"What? Look. Gin is just a child. She won't remember anything when she grows up. Why should I care to look for somebody she'll never even remember," Jen said.

"I just think that…oh never mind! You don't seem to care about her anyways. I'll just talk to Red," Kei said giving up on talking with Jen.

"You have no right to tell me I don't care about my own child. She's my child not yours. And what makes you think Red would say yes to the investigation?" Jen said cockily.

Kei glared at Jen and stood up.

"You're walking away? Wow! That's a first. The famous Kei Wildfire backing away from a fight," Jen said.

"Who said we were fighting? You're not worth it," Kei said walking to the stairs where Gin was sitting down.

Gin looked up at Kei as soon as Kei stopped in front of her.

"Let's go outside Genki-chan?" Kei asked the little black-haired girl.

Gin nodded and stood up. Kei took Gin's little hand and led her outside to the garden.

"I can't believe your mother Genki-chan," Kei said exasperatedly.

Gin cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"She is impossible. I don't how you can live in the same house as her," Kei said then giggles lightly. "Oh right. You have no choice. But at least you have a very caring dad," Kei said smiling at the little child.

"Why is mum mad at you?" Gin asked.

"I don't know. She's always been mad at me. Since we were still in Hogwarts," Kei said.

Gin looked up at Kei and smiled. Kei stopped under the shade of a tree and looked at Gin.

"Do you want me do the investigation?" Kei asked.

"I do," someone said from behind.

"Hello Red," Kei said slowly looking behind.

"I heard the whole conversation. Sorry about Jen. She just doesn't anyone else to know about what happened," Red said as he picked up Gin who was already tugging on his pants.

Gin smiled at her dad.

"Hi daddy," Gin said.

Red smiled at Gin.

"But if I go on with the investigation and Jen finds out, I'm scared of what she might do," Kei said looking down.

"Don't worry. She won't do anything. I'll just talk to her ok?" Red said.

"Thanks Red. I really want to do this for Genki-chan," Kei said.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Red said putting Gin down.

"Helping each other," Kei said.

"Right. I'll go in now. You can play with Gin if you want," Red said walking inside the manor.

"I'll help you ok? I'll try to keep an eye on you because I don't trust your mother. But tell your dad, ok?" Kei said kneeling down and looking straight into Gin's eyes.

"Hai!" Gin said, her eyes showing happiness.

"I got to go. I'll see you next summer?" Kei said smiling at Gin.

"Hai!" Gin said, her smile growing.

"Let's get you inside your manor then," Kei said leading Gin inside their manor.

  
---0---0---0---0---0---0---

  
**Tenshi:** Hah! There's Chapter 3! Sorry it's so short but I'm kind of in a mind block. Anyways, our final exams are finished so I've got nothing much to worry about now. All we have in school now are graduation practices so there. I'll try to update more frequently from now on. But I'm not giving any guarantees. I admit that I'm a slow writer. Hehe…anyways, review! Flames will still be welcomed! Thanks! ^^


End file.
